There are several reasons that inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multicolor recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. With respect to inkjet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial inkjet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as is the case with many dyes, or water dispersible, as is the case with pigments. Furthermore, inkjet inks have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes can be typical ink inkjet architecture. Inks having positive printing characteristics with respect to inkjet architecture often have less than ideal performance on the printed page, and vice versa. Thus, finding additional formulations that perform well in a printer device as well as on print media would be an advancement in the art.